


Mine

by cardiganfucker



Series: Ours [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Sherlock,

I’ve been thinking a lot lately about you and me. Nothing bad.

(I know you worry. Even if you won’t admit it.)

I have come to the conclusion that we were made for each other.

(Christ that sounds cheesy.)

But don’t you ever get that feeling, Sherlock? That feeling that a part of your inside was hollowed out into an awkward hole that nothing could fill no matter what you tried to shove in there except for that person? That a piece of the entirety of your being was torn from you before you were even given a name or opened your eyes making a spot in preparation in your soul for when you met that person?

You are that person Sherlock.

(Still sound like a bad romance novel.)

You’re tall and intense; I’m rather…not tall and open. You make your presence known, I’m just sort of there. You were tight shirts; I’m in over sized jumpers.

(Does that last one count? I think it counts.)

Through that we meld as well. I don’t eat as much as I used to.

(I’m chasing you through the streets.)

You eat more. Sleep is now ridiculously low on my priorities list.

(When I promise you cuddling you can’t seem to drag me to bed fast enough.)

And I find myself abusing Anderson.

(Ruddy bastard.)

I got your letter.

(Memorized it.)

It’s almost like it’s a secret. We never speak of it, but we both know it exists.

(The knowing looks. Something unsaid but unneeded to be said.)

My souls reaching out to you now Sherlock, can you feel it?

-John


End file.
